Finally
by criminals-addiction
Summary: After months, Derek finally realizes that he's not the only one that sees her.
1. You see her to

I deleted my other stories, because they seemed to be getting some hate, but I'm back with a new Emily/Derek fic. Hope you enjoy it!

This is basically about Derek grieving, and thinking that he keeps seeing Emily.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. The way she had been squeezing his hand, telling him to let her go. They say that when you're greiving, it's normal to see the person who has passed, but this.. this wasn't normal. It was like everytime he turned around - there she was. Her brunette hair was still as shiny as he remembered, her dark brown eyes looking at his, and in an instant she was gone again. It was like he lost her all over again.

March 7th. The anniversary of her death. The team barely spoke of her, knowing one of them were bound to break down, though the likely candidate was Penelope. And it seemed as the day got closer and closer, they were all starting to get anxious. Derek almost felt as though he couldn't do the job properly. It was different not having Emily by his side.

He wasn't sure if he was the only one that went, but he knew that he went alone. He stood a few inches from the headstone, eyes shut, hands in his jacket pockets. The moments of silence, and bliss, almost made him feel like everything might be okay, but his heart soon dropped when he opened his eyes and remembered where he really was. His eyes wandered to the piece of hard rock that read;

_Emily Prentiss  
>Oct 12. 1970 - March 7. 2011<em>

_Fidelity  
>Bravery<br>Integrity_

He had seen those words so many times by now, that it wasn't a surprise when he read them. They explained her so perfectly. Derek just wished he had the chance to tell her that. His eyes remained on the tombstone, as he reached into his pocket to pull out a white rose, similiar to the ones they had put on the casquette. He placed it on top of the headstone, and took a few steps back, allowing himself to take a deep breath before turning and walking out of the cemetery.

He was half way to his car when she appeared again, this time - she looked different. There were dark circles under her eyes, her skin was pale, and he could see blood seeping through the dark clothing she had on. He stopped in his tracks, observing her.

"Get out of my head!" he growled, his hands flying up to rest on the top of his head, trying to calm himself.

He shut his eyes, taking in deep, frustrating breaths, while he tried to erase her. Erase her from his life, from his memory, from his soul. But it was no use. Emily Prentiss had left a scar, and he knew that, just like any other kind of scar, it wasn't going away.

When he finally opened his eyes, she was gone again. He turned to his car, and slammed his fist into the side of the black SUV, his foot kicking the tire. He felt his knuckle crack on impact, and winced a little as he clutched his hand. Looking back to make sure she was really gone, Derek climbed into his car and drove home.

The next few weeks were quiet. The team was quiet, his apartment was quiet, everything was just quiet. Emily's visits had become less and less frequent, but still had the same effect. He had grown tired of them, and tried to ignore her as best as he could, not letting it get in the way of his work.

A new case came in, and everybody began to crowd into the bullpen. Derek took a seat beside Reid, and cleared his throat, looking over at the boy genius, who seemed to be - once again, lost in his own thoughts. Derek leaned over to tap him on the shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" he asked, trying to study Reid's face, though it was expressionless.

It took a moment for the boy to snap out of his thoughts, but when he did, he turned to Morgan with a small, reassuring smile. "Fine.. I've just been having these weird feelings," for once it seemed like Reid didn't know how to explain something.

"Weird feelings?" Derek questioned, though he knew exactly what he meant, he was just waiting for Reid to confirm it.

The genius leaned a little closer, making sure that the rest of the team didn't hear. "I think I've been seeing Emily," he practically whispered, but began to explain, "Everytime I turn around, she's there. I mean, that's weird, right? It makes it seem like she's still alive, but whenever I look back, she's gone."

Reid's face dropped, and he began to nervously play with his hands, but Derek simply nodded. "Yeah... It's definitely weird," he answered in a nonchalant tone, eyes falling to the floor.

Once the rest of the team had walked into the bullpen, JJ began to explain the case. It was all too familiar. Women would go missing, wind up dead in an alley with their stomachs' cut open. Everytime they turned around there was someone new who had their hopes set on destroying the world.

"...And they need us in Texas by tonight," JJ finished as she set the case files on the desk and looked at everyone. They would have time to go home, grab their go-bag, and then they had to be on that plane.

Derek's head suddenly snapped towards the door as he noticed a body present in the bullpen. Damn it, she was back. There was no sign of distress on her face, no blood. She looked like Emily Prentiss again. He shut his eyes, trying to whisk her away, but when he opened them, she was still there. He repeated the process, before noticing that everybody was looking at her too.

There was nothing but blank, confused stares, but Penelope was the first to speak up, "Please tell me I'm not the only one that sees her," she sounded horrified, scared of Emily's presence. Morgan's hand found hers and squeezed it.

"I see her too, baby girl," he whispered.

I know this is a bad way to end this, but I didn't know what else to do. This is Emily returning! I don't know if I'll add another chapter or not.

Reviews?


	2. You have no idea

I've actually had some inspiration, so it looks like this won't just be a one-shot.

* * *

><p>"Emily?" It was Penelope again. Her voice was shaking, and she was squeezing Morgan's hand so tightly that you might just think she's giving birth or something. Morgan patted her hand reassuringly, watching as the brunette woman walked through the door, making her way into the bullpen.<p>

Emily didn't say anything, at all. She barely looked up from where her eyes were fixiated on the floor, but she continued to walk towards them. The silence enveloped the bullpen, everybody's eyes now on Emily. Morgan felt Penelope's grip loosen, and suddenly, her hand slipped from his and she stood up.

"Emily Prentiss!" she shrieked, rushing over to Emily. Her hands flew to the brunette's hair, touching her hair, her face, her arms. They all noticed Emily flinch when Penelope touched her, and that made a silent gasp escape the blonde's lips as she stepped back. Emily stepped forward a little more, desperately reaching for Penelope's hand, "P-Pen..." she whispered, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Of course, Penelope was still confused, but couldn't bare to see this woman in such a state, so quickly wrapped her arms around her, and whispered, "Shh. Shh. You're okay now, you're okay."

Everybody else was just staring. It looked as though JJ didn't seem as surprised as the rest of them, and Hotch had his arms folded against his back, observing the scene as Morgan, Reid, and Rossi simply sat there with their mouths hung open.

Before anybody had a chance to stop him, or say anything, Reid had stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming it shut behind him.

Emily, who was now letting out small sobs into Penelope's shoulder, looked up as she heard the door, and allowed her eyes to drift across the team. Her heart sunk, as she suddenly looked at the broken expression that shadowed Derek's face. She rested her head against Penelope's shoulder, and shut her eyes, allowing some more tears to stream down her face.

Hotch finally approached them, putting his hand to Emily's back, "C'mon you two. We can't be causing a scene here," he said as he ushered them out of the door and down to Penelope's office.

Penelope immediately ran off to get Emily a cup of coffee, and Morgan watched as his bestfriend scampered off to fetch the cup. He excused himself from the case chat - and stood up, walking down to Penelope's office, raising his hand to knock on the door before proceeding inside.

Emily's head snapped up. She was sitting on the far side of Garcia's office, toying around with one of her fuzzy pens as she tried to think of what had just happened. Had she really just walked into the bullpen and caused a scene like that? Reid had walked out, Derek hadn't said anything, and Rossi looked like he may have been disappointed in her. Of course, she knew that JJ had informed Hotch of her whereabouts, but that didn't mean that their expressions didn't tear at her heart.

"Derek?" her voice sounded groggy, like she had been doing nothing but scream for hours on end. She cleared her throat, trying to compose herself as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. His arms crossed against his chest, as he took a spot across from her, staying silent as she watched him.

They looked at each other for a while, seemingly looking for something to say. She felt... different, as soon as her eyes met his. Safe, almost, and to be honest, she hadn't felt safe in over a year and a half.

"Why did you do it, Emily?" his voice was cold, harsh even, and that made her sense of security drop.

"I.. I couldn't let him come after you," she whispered, her fingers moving back to the pen again. She couldn't explain it, really. She knew that Doyle would have come after the only people that mattered to her, which had resulted in this unfortunately.

"We could've protected you. We wouldn't have let him _near _you," his face was still expressionless, jaw clenched.

"You don't know what he's capable of!" Emily was no longer quiet. This time, she was loud, screaming. "You have no idea!" she shouted again, this time loud enough to finally get Derek to look up. He had been staring at her shaking hands for the entire conversation.

His expression softened, as he rose from his chair and moved towards her, making sure he was slow with his movements. She was fragile, weak. He had never seen her like this; broken. Honestly, it scared the hell out of him.

"You're right. I have no idea," he said as he walked towards her, a sigh of frustration rising in his throat. "But you know what I do know? We mourned your death, we thought we buried you, I've been visiting that damn grave for no reason?" He was angry, confused, hurt. Had she really not trusted him enough to tell him something as important as that?

Emily gritted her teeth and folded her arms across her chest, much like Morgan had. He was now staring at her with that intense, longing look in his eyes. Like he was trying to profile her. She hated it. "Just get out, Morgan," she hissed as she looked away from him.

"This conversation isn't over, Em-" he was about to say before being cut off by Emily screaming again;

"I said just get the hell out!"

The words made him flinch a little. The anger in her voice was sharp, pure, like she had been waiting to unload this anger for awhile, but didn't know how.

"Fine.." he muttered as he turned and threw the door open, almost running into Penelope, who was balancing two coffee cups in her hand. He said nothing as he brushed past her, leaving his bestfriend to look from him, then back to Emily.

"...Did I miss something?"

* * *

><p>What did ya think? :)<p> 


End file.
